Elver Island
by Prince Lutin
Summary: A young Trainer journeys to an island. He meets a talking Eelektross, who tells him about humanity, as well as her gratitude for people like N.


_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon or N. It is property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the specific characters._

_Anguillette the Eelektross is named after the title character of a fairy tale by Henriette-Julie de Murat. It's about a princess who helps an eel, who reveals herself to be a fairy. She blesses the princess, but warns her of her love life. The princess falls for one prince, but marries another. The two princes later meet and stab each other in a duel. The princess stabs herself after seeing their dead bodies. It's definitely not for kids._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**ELVER ISLAND**

One warm summer day, a young man of sixteen was sailing off the coast of Unova on a ferry. His name was Porfirio, and he had long orange hair parted in the middle and purple eyes. He was accompanied by three other people - one of whom was a scientist named Dr. Dooley.

"Elver Island is home to a number of rare species of Pokemon," said Dr. Dooley. "It's best known for being inhabited by a colony of Tynamo and its evolutions. Legend has it that an old and wise Eelektross with the ability to speak lives on this island."

"Do you think that legend is true?" asked Porfirio.

"I am not sure," said Dr. Dooley. "Like all legends, there might be some truth to it."

"I think I might do some exploring," said Porfirio. "I am a Pokemon Trainer, after all. Maybe I can catch a Tynamo or an Eelektrik."

When the ferry arrived on land, Dr. Dooley and her two companions went to the north of the island. went to the east to study the Feebas. Porfirio went to the west.

Porfirio walked through the woods, which had a wooden trail above the ground. But Porfirio was an adventurous young man, and he wanted to have an adventure. He crept off the trail, taking off his shorts and shoes, and left them on a bench.

As Porfirio crept through the tall reeds in his shirt and boxers, he looked around. He heard the sounds of Tynamo creeping through the reeds. As he reached a stream, he saw a few Tynamo and Eelektrik playing along the shore. When he reached the far side of the stream, he saw a ruined shrine made of stones. There was a statue of an Eelektross at the top of the shrine, which overlooked an altar. When he sat down on a pair of interlacing trees near the altar, he heard a voice.

"HALT! WHO GOES THERE?"

Porfirio looked to his right. He saw a large Eelektross floating above him. She carried a golden crutch in her hand. Her eyes were like coral beads. She appeared to be very old, and spoke in the voice of an old woman.

"Who are you?" asked Porfirio.

"I am Anguillette," said the Eelektross. "I am the queen of Elver Island."

"Your Majesty," said Porfirio, "I bear no ill intentions. I promise I will treat you with the utmost respect. Though I may have strayed off the path..."

"I keep this altar away from the path for a reason," said Anguillette. "You humans can be quite foolish in your meddling of Pokemon affairs."

"I know," said Porfirio.

"Are you not aware of Team Plasma?" asked Anguillette.

"You mean the crazy guys in the knight costumes?" asked Porfirio. "I heard that a girl defeated them a while back."

"They are back again," said Anguillette, "and they have plans on finding another powerful Pokemon?"

"But what can I do about it?" asked Porfirio. "I'm but a weak Trainer."

"Perhaps you can speak to my friend N," said Anguillette. "He is one of the few who has gone out of his way to find me."

N appeared from behind the trees.

"I have made friends with Anguillette several years ago," said N. "Zoroark had brought me here when I was young to introduce me to her. She is a kind and wise queen. She worries about the affairs of people."

"Long ago," said Anguillette, "a princess saved me from a cruel fate. I was grateful to her and offered her my blessing. I had ordained a marriage between her and a prince I had known for a long time, but her heart lay with another prince. I could not get the girl to listen to me. She married the first prince, but never got over the second one. The two men fought a bloody duel and stabbed each other. The princess' husband was spared from the duel. These trees were the princess and her husband."

"What about the prince?" asked Porfirio.

"The prince took a second wife later on," said N.

"But that was what made me realize that humans have a passion that is out of our control," said Anguillette. "About a hundred years later, an even worse thing happened here. A wicked prince plundered the island and destroyed the huge shrine that I had built in memory of the princess and her lover. They also killed many of my own kind to be served up as food. It was only through my magic that I could spare the trees. I surrounded them with an electrical magic that will zap anyone who tries to cut down the trees."

"Team Plasma has been to this island," said N. "Ghetsis kidnapped Anguillette and tried to use her for experiments. I saved her life by destroying her cage and setting her free and returning her myself. She was eternally grateful. From then on, I swore to visit her every so often."

"I wish there were more humans like N," said Anguillette. "It seems rare that you find a person like him - one who can appreciate the true beauty of Pokemon."

"I appreciate the beauty of Pokemon," said Porfirio.

"One can declare that easily," said Anguillette, "but you must also show it. I can sense that you are a kind Trainer."

"I always feed my Pokemon and take care of them when they are sick," said Porfirio.

"It is important to treat Pokemon right," said Anguillette. "Pokemon have helped people through the ages, though some people have been ungrateful. They have exploited us for their own selfish gains. I have learned this from my youth, when I lived in the castle in the desert."

"I promise to treat all Pokemon with love and respect," said Porfirio.

"Then you have my blessing," said Anguillette.

Anguillette put her hands over Porfirio's head and chanted. She had given him her blessing.

"And even though I have no magic," said N, "I give you my blessing too."

"Well," said Porfirio, "I better get going. It was nice meeting both of you."

Porfirio bade farewell to N and Anguillette, and made his way back to the bench. He got dressed and returned to his companions. He figured that he wouldn't tell them - some things were best kept secret.

**THE END**


End file.
